De causas y efectos
by Hikari-neesama
Summary: Marc realmente odiaba la dichosa ley de causa y efecto. Más aún cuando esta se mete tanto en tu vida civil como en tu vida de superhéroe.El realmente quisiera que la misma no lo hiciera que sufrir tanto. /Male Marinette, Genderbender/ (Es mi primera historia, no me juzguen :"v)
1. 1- ¿Con algo se lidia el rechazo?

~De causas y efectos~

Capítulo 1- ¿Con algo se lidia el rechazo?

A Marc Mao Dupain-Cheng se le podrían describir con cinco palabras, amable, sincero, alegre, generoso y torpe; por que si no se tropezaba con el aire o si no se enredaba con sus propios pies no sería el mismo. Las probabilidades de que estos actos de falta de dominio de su propio cuerpo aumentaran a un 90% de la mayoría del tiempo es cuando estaba cerca de cierta rubia de ojos verdes, ya que parecía que el cerebro del pobre chico perdía todo su modus operandis para solo concentrarse en ella y el poco control que poseía sobre su cuerpo se esfumaba para no regresar por un periodo prolongado de tiempo.

En fin, que además de destacar su grandiosa torpeza habitual y que probablemente se quedará con él hasta su fallecimiento, se debería mencionar también su muy mala suerte a lo que se refiere a su persona, ya que aunque era el portador del miraculous de la creación y la buena suerte, esta no parecía que le agradara mucho el chico, pues, se podía contar con los dedos de las manos las contadas ocasiones en la que esta le dio una mano a el pobre niño. Y podemos ver que en esta delicada situación que se desarrollaba antes sus ojos, tampoco se hallaba brindandole algo de apoyo.

"Lo siento…."

Adrienne Agreste se encontraba delante de el chico franco-chino con una mirada un poco arrepentida, su cara se podría llamar la personificación de la incomodidad y su tono de voz culpable era tan suave como la seda y tan bajo que si no fuera por la corta distancia a la que se encontraba de ella no lo hubiera podido escuchar.

"pero…"

Los segundos se volvieron lentos...

_No._

"Me…"

Su respiración se volvió irregular, su corazón saltó acelerando su latidos.

_No lo digas, por favor._

"Gusta…."

Su ojos azules se aguaron volviéndose como la superficie cristalina del agua.

_Adrianne para, por favor no._

"Otro."

Finalizando la terrible sentencia todo quedó en silencio.

_Mierda._

"...Lo siento mucho, Marc, enserio lo lamento pero no puedo corresponderte."

"..."

Marc se quedó en silencio, su ojos le picaban pero se negó a llorar, tragando el nudo en su garganta tomó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire para calmarse y le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa luchando por exprimir las palabras. Le había tomado todo su coraje el poder declararsele sin tartamudear como idiota para que lo rechazaran, pero no se arrepentía, era eso o estar en modo-enamorado-idiota y esperar hasta que la chica consiguiera novio o nunca decirle y sufrir de forma peor arrepintiéndose toda su vida.

"Esta bien...yo solo quería sacarmelo del pecho, siento mucho hacerte perder el tiempo con esto."

Marc miro la forma culpable de Adrianne y como se retorció con las palabras dichas, suspirando avanzó hacia ella sintiendo que ya no podría frenar por mucho tiempo su llanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojando levemente a la chica que lo miro sorprendida.

"Siento por molestarte con esta tontería, no vemos luego Adrianne."

Adrianne se sintió peor, había alcanzado a ver como una lágrima se deslizaba por la cara del chico chino antes de que este le diera la espalda y echara a correr.

"Marc…"

Marc corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas, sin importarle las lágrimas que corrían por su cara, su corazón estaba destrozado y solo quería desaparecer, imágenes de su rechazo pasaron como una cinta de película por su cabeza y de su boca además de jadeos salieron quejidos de profundo dolor. Se detuvo en un árbol del parque al cual llegó en su desesperada carrera, recostandose contra el, oculto su cara entre sus manos las cuales estaban entre apoyadas en sus piernas y sollozó.

Pasaron los minutos y sus pequeños gritos de dolor con el nombre de su amada, quejas y gruñidos se redujeron a solos hipos y jadeos.

"...guuu"

El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar un quejido similar a los que estaba soltando dio la vuelta y se encontró con una chica de pelo castaño igual de demacrada que él, sus mejillas estaban mojadas y sus ojos estaban rojos, ella lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada, estuvieron asi un tiempo hasta que la chica le dio una sonrisa temblorosa.

"Tu-tuviste un m-mal dia ta-también eh?"

Su habla era temblorosa, y su voz un poco ronca, no tenía la intención de hacer reír con su comentario, pero logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Marc.

"N-na, so-solo me rechazo la chica que me gusta."

Él respondió con su propia voz temblorosa y ronca.

"A mi me co-cortó mi novio."

"A-auch."

"Di-digo lo mismo."

""...""

El silencio cayó sobre ellos por unos momentos antes de que el chico hablara aclarándose la garganta para que sus palabras no sonaran como si fuera tartamudo.

"¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Necesito y creo que necesitas alguien con quien desahogarte…"

Marc esperaba que no lo mal entendiera, le acababan de dar calabazas y enserio que necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Aunque esta fuera una desconocida que se encontró con el mismo o más dolor que él y no Alan su mejor amigo;no, ya hablaría con él más tarde, ahora su naturaleza considerada y su empatía así como su corazón roto no le permitían dejar a la chica sola.

"...Esta bien."

Tres tazas de café en una esquina de una pequeña cafetería (Que sorprendentemente estaba casi vacía y el dueño les había dicho que podían ocupar la mesa de la esquina para que se pudieran desahogar todo lo que quisieran al ver su lamentable apariencia) y muchos sollozos después, ambos ya bastante cansados se presentaron a sí mismos.

"¿Enserio?¿tu segundo nombre es 'Mao'?" La chica se rio, mientras Marc le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno, mi madre es china era de esperar que además de su apellido tuviera algo que recordara a su patria, pero no es muy divertido que mis familiares maternos me llamen _Xiao Mao _en cada conversación en vez de Marc. Además Javiera para mi es también un nombre raro" Finalizó con un puchero, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho dándole una apariencia adorable.

La chica solo le sonrió levantando una ceja, ella pensaba que era adorable pero también que si se lo hacía saber este la miraba indignado, después de todo a casi ningun hombre le gustaria que lo llamaran _adorable_.

"Eso es porque es un nombre Latino, soy mitad mexicana querido_._" Menciona ella sonriendo aún más cuando él le sacó la lengua.

"Maravilloso, entonces ambos somos _sangre sucia_ entonces" Dijo, para luego sentirse un poco avergonzado por sacar dichas palabras, esperaba no haberla insultado pero él era un moron para las película de fantasía y romance.

La chica soltó un jadeo ahogado para luego apuntarle groseramente con el dedo, su cara era estaba ubicada entre la incredulidad y el shock.

"Tuuuu arrepientete de decir eso antes de que saque mi varita y te convierta en un ratón."

Ahora fue él el que quedó mirándola con shock antes de estallar en una carcajada que pronto la chica siguió.

Tanto Marc y Javiera no sabían casi nada del otro, pero aun así ellos sintieron que hicieron click ni bien pudieron hablar de forma decente, pensando muy bien del otro.

Después de charlar por un largo periodo de tiempo, ambos se dieron cuenta de que ya se había hecho muy tarde y Javiera soltó un gemido bajo murmurando que la iban a matar ni bien llegue a su casa, Marc siendo el caballero que era, ofreció el escoltarla hasta su casa y ella aceptó encantada ya que podrían seguir charlando sobre cual de los dos tenia mas mala suerte. Ella tenía el presentimiento que terminaría perdiendo.

Ya estando acomodado en su cama Marc se puso a reflexionar sobre los eventos hoy, hallándose bastante sorprendido de que HawkMoth no hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad de akumatizarlo a pesar de las fluctuación de sentimientos negativos que cargó durante la mitad del dia.

Cerrando los ojos Marc intento no conjurar la imagen de su rechazo.

"¿Marc?"

La vocecita de Tikki hizo que mirara en su dirección con ojos sombríos y vidriosos.

"Estoy bien Tikki" Su tono de voz hueco estremeció a la pequeña kwami

"Pero-.."

"Estoy bien...solo….necesito terminar de asimilarlo" Contesto interrumpiendo a la pequeña mariquita que solo soltó un suspiro para luego volar hasta su rostro para acariciarlo suavemente.

"Marc está bien llorar por un amor no correspondido, no importa el genero que seas, sé muy bien que estás tratando de hacerte el fuerte para no preocuparme pero haces que me preocupe más si actúas de esta manera" Tikki le habló suavemente aun acariciando su mejilla.

"Tikki….Yo..." La cara de Marc se deformo mientras que las lágrimas encerradas empezaron a bajar lentamente por sus mejillas.

"Desahógate con tranquilidad Marc , yo estare aqui para ti y evitare que un akuma haga de las suyas mientras estás vulnerable."

"Tikki, yo….yo la _amaba._"

Pronto el chico se volvió una masa de llanto y quejidos. Si bien el llorar en el parque le había quitado parte de la pena, era imposible que se sintiera mejor con solo eso, después de todo, a este tipo de amores había que rendirle un adecuado luto antes de caminar hacia adelante sin mirar atrás.

A la mañana siguiente Marc no quería salir de su habitación, sentado en su cama estaba tocando distraídamente las cuerdas de su guitarra ,(El cual fue un regalo de su amiga Luka) miraba fijamente la pared llena de imágenes de Adrianne con ojos oscurecidos, separando levemente los labios, le hablo a Tikki con una voz perezosa y ronca.

"Tikki ayúdame a quitar las imágenes…"

Con ayuda de la Kwami poco a poco las paredes de su habitación se desnudaron, miro la caja llena de las imágenes de la chica y suspiro, ahora solo faltaba el horario de Adrianne ya se encargaría de hacerme uno para el mismo, después de todo dicho horario era bastante útil.

"Tikki tu…..¿Tu piensas que mi amor por Adrianne era obsesivo?" Murmuró luego de mirar fijamente el gran horario desplegado frente a él con todas las clases de la chica.

"Marc...no te mentire puede que sea un poco obsesivo, pero en parte lo hacías porque querías tener oportunidades para hablar con ella sin molestarla mientras estaba haciendo su vida diaria, además de saber dónde estaba, eso muestras cuánto te preocupas por ella"

"Tikki no trates de endulzarlo, aún suena como si fuera un acosador." Sus ojos eran como los de un pez muerto cuando le respondió.

"Bueno...¿Eres un acosadoradorable?" Logró suministrar Tikki y los ojos del chico brillaron en indignación.

"¿Adorable? ¡¿Que parte de un acosador es_ adorable_?!" Su voz indignada resonó por la habitación y Tikki seriamente pensaba que en realidad quería decir '¡¿Por que esa parte de mi es adorable?!'

"Emm...¿se preocupan por el objeto de su obsesión?" Dijo con voz suave tratando de no enfadarlo más. No funciono.

"¡TIKKI!"

"¡Lo siento!"

Después de discutir con la pequeña kwami por unos minutos más, y de calmarse, Marc se encontraba pensando en cómo deshacerse de la caja completamente llena de cosas sobre Adrienne con una cara amarga.

"..."

"...¡!"

Una idea completamente estúpida paso por la mente del chico franco-chino, pero debido a que en realidad serviría para deshacerse de todo lo que había dentro de la caja para siempre, él pensó que era una buena forma de hacerlo.

Por otro lado, a Tikki no le gustaba el brillo oscuro que cruzó por los ojos de su portador y menos aún cuando este volteo a mirarla.

"Marc, sea lo que sea que estés pensado no creo que sea buena idea" Dijo Tikki esperando que el chico empezara a razonar y desistiera.

El chico solo le sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados. "Duìbùqǐ Tikki, pero…._Tikki Transforme moi._"

Más tarde ese dia, alguien encontraría en un área un tanto desolada de parís lo que parecía ser un montón de cenizas y pedazos de papel quemado.

**Holis :3 ¿Como estan? ¿Bien? Perfecto :D **

**Bueno solo dire que estas es la primera historia que hago sobre Ladybug y espero que pueda captar bien la esencia de algunos personajes y no hacerlos tan Oc tanto como sea posible.**

**Ahora bien voy a recalcar algunas cosas interesantes que van a afectar la dinámica de mi historia así como datos importantes de la misma.**

**1.- Marc/Marinette se le declaró a Adrianne/Adrien un dia viernes ya que si lo rechazaban (lo cual fue el caso) él tendría tiempo para aceptarlo y desahogarse, para al menos no sufrir tanto cada vez que la vea a la cara porque sabe que ella no tiene muchos amigos y no quiere que la chica sufra solo por el hecho de la incomodidad y/o miedo de haberlo rechazado (Habla de actos desinteresados ¬¬)**

**2.- La implementación que tengo sobre los trajes, es que son un apoyo temporal sobre las habilidades de los héroes hasta que estos puedan hacer la mayoría de cosas por sí mismos (ya que he visto en videos a humanos con los llamados poderes sobrehumanos como super fuerza, super velocidad, etc. Y me dije ¿porque no hago el traje un apoyo momentáneo que acelera el proceso de obtención de habilidades sin hacer uso de un infernal y largo entrenamiento?. Y por eso cuando Marc se encuentra con problemas en los cuales no puede hacer uso de su Miraculous él usa estas habilidades.**

**(Nota aparte: Marc es el primero en darse cuenta de que la mayoría de cosas que hace con el traje puesto lo puede hacer sin ayuda de este con ayuda de la experimentación /véase un pequeño incidente/ y Tikki. Plagg por otra parte siente que Adrianne debe descubrirlo sola. No le iba a dar más respuestas a la chica después de haber dejado caer indirectas como loco sobre la identidad de su compañero con el más delatador "Solo es un buen amigo." Por cierto ahora mismo se encuentra furioso con Adrianne por rechazar al pobre chico.) **

**3.- Como bien pudieron ver en este capítulo, Marc sabe hablar un poco de chino, esto se origina en que no quería molestar a Adrianne cada es que necesitara hablar con su familia materna, por lo que le pidió a Sabine que le enseñara.**

**4.- Javiera es uno de mis Oc. Es debido a ella que se producen ciertas situaciones que son fundamentales para que Adrianne se de cuenta de varias cosas, y que empiece a cambiar el modo de pensar de los personajes (Porque aquí entre nos halló que el actuar de varios personajes es un poco estúpido considerando que son adolescentes y/o adultos.) (Y debo decir que javiera en realidad es hombre, le cambie el sexo debido a que esta es una historia gender bender, su personaje masculino aparecerá en otra historia que estoy planeando)**

**5.- Me he dado cuenta que la mayoría de los poderes de Ladybug son asociados a la creación más que a la suerte, además de que se podrían estar desaprovechando algunas cosas con respecto a los Kwamis mismos. Después de todo, los Kwamis son dioses en miniatura. Por lo que he pensado en aprovechar su existencia en sí y hacer pequeños grandes elementos con sus poderes, no encontraron curioso cuando Tikki dijo que ella se encargaría de que Marc no se akumatizara? bien este es uno de ellos. Tikki es el kwami/dios de la creación y buena suerte, fácilmente ella puede crear una barrera inhibidora para que los sentimientos negativos de su portador no se filtren y HawkMoth los sienta. Además de difundir su buena suerte en objetos como metodo de prevencion de akuma. (Ya sabes como cuando te sientes frustrado por una nota mala en alguna prueba pero de camino a casa te encuentras un billete en el suelo) y esto es muy importante ya que Marc más adelante después de mucha meditación decide decirle a alguien sobre su identidad.**

**6.- Lila o Lian Rossi aparecerá siendo la **_**zorra**_** que es en unos capítulos más adelantes y volverá la vida de mi pobre Marc en un infierno, pero digamos que no le durará mucho tiempo, es más, me encantará cuando haga estallar su pequeña burbuja :3**


	2. 2-La compañía siempre es buena

~De causas y efectos~

Capítulo 2- La compañía siempre es buena para curar las heridas.

Marc se encontraba ayudando a sus padres dentro de la tienda. Luego de haber recibido el regaño de parte de Tikki por haber quemado la caja, que en su opinión fue una idea estúpida, el chico se empeñó en mantenerse en movimiento todo lo que le fuera posible para que su mente no vagara en direcciones deprimentes.

"Marc, querido, ¿puedes ir a buscar un saco de harina?" La voz de la señora Cheng lo sacó de la pequeña ensoñación que se encontraba mientras manejaba con impresionante maestría la crema pastelera.

"Esta bien mama, enseguida voy." Respondió mientras que terminaba de adornar el pastel frente a él. Había sido un pedido para un cumpleaños y sus padres le habían pedido que lo decorara debido a sus habilidades artísticas.

Sacándose el delantal, Marc se adentro más profundo en la tienda del primer piso, entrando por una puerta que era lo suficientemente grande como para que entrara el Sr. Dupain sin que tocara el marco de la misma, se pudo ver una gran habitación con máquinas bien organizadas en el lado derecho, mientras que en el izquierdo había varios sacos de harina apilados. Las personas que pululaban dentro de la habitación haciéndose cargo de las máquinas se giraron para saludarlo.

"¡Hey Marc!" Un hombre a mediado de los 25 años lo saludo con una sonrisa brillante. Su cara estaba manchada con harina pero no parecía importarle mucho.

"Hola Monsieur Chandler, hola chicos"

"Muchacho ya no vienes seguido por aqui nos tienes muy solos"

El hombre hizo un puchero y a mitad de la oración cambió deliberadamente el tono a uno más infantil sacándole una pequeña risa a Marc.

"Lo siento, tratare de venir a ayudar la próxima vez."

"Mas te vale, no quiero que Dean del equipo exterior me restriegue en la cara de que pasan más tiempo juntos."

"Dean no es así."

"Repitelo hasta que te lo creas mocoso."

Marc contestó su comentario lanzando una risotada mientras se acercaba a los sacos apilados. Tomo uno que se encontraba relativamente a su altura y sin mucho esfuerzo se lo colocó en el hombro para luego caminar hacia la salida.

"¿Oh? así que venias por la harina, tche,yo pense que era porque nos extrañabas."

"Ya te dije que lo siento, vendre aqui mas seguido asi que ya deja de quejarte."

El chico le puso mala cara al hombre que se dedicó a sacarle la lengua infantilmente y cruzarse de brazos sin notar que ese gesto mancho su ropa con harina. Uno de los compañeros de Chandler que estaba viendo la discusión a un lado, lo reprendió.

"Si Chandler deja en paz al pobre crío, ya dijo que pasara más seguido. Además, te manchaste la ropa."

"¡Mierda!"

Mientras tanto Marc empezó a carcajearse viendo como Chandler intentaba quitarse las manchas de harina de la ropa para solo mancharla más. Sacudiendo la cabeza salió de la habitación, sin ver cómo la mirada de la mayoría dentro de la misma cambiaba.

"Sigo sorprendido de que siendo tan delgado como un palo pueda cargar sin mucho esfuerzo un costal de harina."

"De lo que yo estoy sorprendido es que haya podido reir."

"Cierto…¿Viste sus ojos?"

"Completamente oscuros, está demasiado atormentado."

"¿Y eso es sorprendente? Al pobre lo rechazaron."

"Pobre chico, el rechazo duele como una perra."

"¿Crees que HawkMoth lo akumatize?"

"No lo se. esperemos que no."

"No es probable, si no ya hubiéramos tenido un akuma con la temática de _'Fashionista con el corazón roto'. _Además el crío es demasiado positivo "

"¿Que tiene que ver el positivismo con un desamor.?

"Quiero decir que el chico se animará después de unos momentos y continuará tomando un enfoque diferente."

"Chandler, esto no es el típico rechazo indirecto de 'solo un amigo' que la chica siempre le dedicaba, este fue uno directo, esos hijos de perra duelen más."

"Puede ser, pero aquí entre nos, ¿En serio creen que ese cabezota de Marc _podría _sucumbir al canto de sirena de HawkMoth?"

"..."

"Lo ven, ese chico tiene algún tipo de protección** divina,** si no hace tiempo hubiera sucumbido ante la intimidación del hijo del alcalde, Claud bourgeois."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Por otra parte, Marc luego de terminar de ayudar a sus padres salió de su casa con su guitarra en dirección al parque. La leve brisa que soplaba era un tanto fría y el cielo se veía empañado por las nubes que pasaban perezosamente por el.

Soltando un suspiro, Marc se sentó en la fuente. Colocando la guitarra en sus piernas empezó a afinarla sin muchos ánimos. El gris del cielo mismo hacía que su estado de ánimo sea deprimente. Estando ya satisfecho con el sonido producido, sacó de su bolsillo una uña de guitarra con lo que parecía ser el mismo patrón de flores de cerezo que se encontraba en la parte inferior de su camiseta. Un chico que había mirado sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo saco su celular para grabarlo, pensando que sería interesante.

Lenta pero constantemente, el chico franco-chino empezó a tocar el tema _Lonely Day _de system of a down. No estaba con el ánimo correcto como para tocar alguna canción más alegre.

_Such a lonely day_

_(Es un dia solitario)_

_And it's mine_

_(Y es mío)_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_(El dia mas solitario en mi vida)_

Si bien su voz, no era lo suficientemente grave como para coincidir perfectamente con la canción, tenía cierto timbre que no te hacía pensar que estaba fuera de lugar. La poca gente (además del chico que estaba grabando la actuación) que se encontraba en el parque se encontró mirando hacia su dirección, pero Marc por otro lado no se daba cuenta ya que tenía los ojos cerrados.

_Such a lonely day_

_(Es un dia solitario)_

_Should be banned_

_(Debería estar prohibido)_

_It's day that I can't stand_

_(Es un dia en el que no puedo estar)_

Marc abrió los ojos, pero solo miro fijamente las cuerdas de su guitarra sin ganas de levantar la cabeza.

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_(Es el día más solitario de mi vida)_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_(Es el día más solitario de mi vida)_

El chico se sobresaltó cuando otra voz se sumó a la suya, por lo que paró de cantar brevemente, para luego fijarse en la pelicastaña que dio un paso adelante de entre toda la pequeña multitud que se formó alrededor de él.

…_¿Javiera? _

La nombrada solo le sonrió, para luego seguir cantando. Saliendo de su estupor Marc la acompañó.

_Such a lonely day_

_(Es un día solitario)_

_Shouldn't exist_

_(No debería existir)_

_It's day that Ill never miss_

_(Es un dia que nunca olvidaré)_

Ambas voces se unieron. La voz de la chica era suave mientras que la voz del chico tomaba el protagonismo.

_Such a lonely day_

_(Es un dia solitario)_

_And it's mine_

_(Y es mío)_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_(El dia mas solitario en mi vida)_

Era extraño él como sus voces sonaban tan pesadas pero ligeras a la vez. Varios de los oyentes notaron que la voz les empezaba a temblar.

_And if you go, I wanna go with you_

_(Y si te vas, yo iré contigo)_

_And if you die, I wanna die with you_

_(Y si te mueres, yo moriré contigo)_

La voz de Marc se quebró un poco y la de Javiera tembló como si estuviera tratando de contener algo dentro de ella.

_Take your hand and walk away_

_(Toma mi mano y caminemos lejos)_

Una lagrima se deslizo por la cara del chico. Javiera no estaba mejor pues su rostro se había deformado un poco aguantando las ganas de llorar. Por otra parte los espectadores pensaban que se debía al sentimentalismo que vertían en la canción.

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_(El dia mas solitario en mi vida)_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_(El dia mas solitario en mi vida)_

_The most loneliest day of my life (life)_

_(El dia mas solitario en mi vida (vida))_

Ya sin poder retenerlo más, Marc dejo que las lágrimas vagaran limpiamente por su rostro y la chica siguió su voces sonando poderosamente al unisono.

_Such a lonely day_

_(Es un dia solitario)_

_And it's mine_

_(Y es mío)_

_Is day that I'm glad I survived_

_(Es un dia en el que me alegro de haber sobrevivido)_

La canción finalizó con la voz rota de marc y la voz entrecortada de Javiera. La audiencia aplaudió lanzando virotes y palabras de elogio, sin embargo a los dos chicos no le importo eso y se miraron fijamente sin preocuparse de nada más, ambos dándose una sonrisa temblorosa.

"Hey, no sabia que podías cantar" La castaña empezó. su tono levemente ronco y un poco ahogado teniendo un nudo en la garganta.

"Lo mismo comento yo de ti" respondió el chico con su propio tono roto.

"Yo lo dije primero."

"Y yo después"

"Si, pero yo empeze"

"Y, yo lo dije después"

"Pero yo primero"

"Y yo después"

"¡Ugh basta Mao!"

"¡Ugh no quiero Justine!"

""Pfff…""

Ambos se rieron por la idiotez de todo el asunto. La multitud que los rodeaba empezó a desaparecer ocupándose de sus propios asuntos ahora que show se había acabado y los dos con la cara llena de rastros de lágrimas se sentaron en una banca para hablar.

"No es no me alegré de verte pero ¿qué haces aquí?¿No vives a diecinueve cuadras más allá?"

"A mi padre le importo un pepino mi corazón roto y me mandó a la panadería que está cruzando este parque para recoger un pedido."

"Espera….¿Es la que está enfrente de la escuela Françoise Dupont?"

"Es la unica ¿por que?"

"¿Como que porque? ¡Yo vivo ahi!"

"Espera…¡¿Tu eres Marc el hijo del ?!"

"¡¿Eres la hija de Madame Feraud?!"

Ambas declaraciones fueron dichas al mismo tiempo por lo que se contestaron a sí mismos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Pense que eras…!"

Ambos dejaron la frase inconclusa ya que no sabían qué decir a continuación; por lo que después de calmarse los dos reflexionaron el porqué terminó su conversación de esa forma.

"Bueno tiene sentido...Te presentaste como Marc Mao Cheng"

"Y tu como Javiera Fernandez"

"Bien entonces ambos tenemos la culpa"

"Muy cierto"

"En todo caso esta situación fue ridícula."

"Concuerdo"

Ambos se miraron para luego empezar a reir, solo por que si. La conversación en si no había sido humorística, pero ambos encontraron sus palabras tan divertidas que no pudieron evitar hacerlo.

La tarde paso con ellos en la panadería, (después de haber presentado a Javiera a los padres de Marc),tomando té con bocadillos y charlando sobre sus vidas para conocerse aún más. Al finalizar la charla y ya estando ambos en sus respectivas camas, Sintieron que su herida había dejado de sangrar. Aun dolía ,más la sangre y la ira se había desvanecido quedando solo el corte desnudo que el tiempo se empeñaria en sanar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Holis ¿Que tal?, me empeñe en terminar el capítulo 2 ya que quiero empezar a adentrarme en lo que viene siendo la relación que ahora tendrán Marc y Adrianne.**

**Además. Lila/Lian no aparecerá en el proximo capitulo ya que necesito enfocarme en los dos cegatones de mier… de miércoles.**

**Bueno ahora voy a mencionar otra pequeña cantidad de datos.**

**1.- No voy a hacer esta historia un Javiera x Marc ya que Javiera es solo el personaje de apoyo para Marc que lo hará desarrollarse por el camino correcto en lo que respecta el cómo actuar y ver el mundo.**

**2.- Debido a que hace poco leí cierto fanfic que me abrió los ojos con respecto a la personalidad de Adrien, Adrianna podría tener que sufrir un poco a lo largo de la historia, sin embargo serán momentos específicos para que crezca como personaje.**

**3.- Soy una persona que es muy analitica y ocupó la razón y la crítica como herramientas la mayor parte de el tiempo, por lo que es probable que la personalidad de Marc se vaya desarrollando en torno a eso.**

**4.-Algunas personas seguramente pensaran de que Marc fue muy decisivo con respecto a quitar las imágenes de Adrianne de su habitación ni bien pasó un día desde que lo rechazó (Al contrario de Marinette). Sin embargo esto es debido a que ha estado presionado debido a las mentiras de Lían y otros factores que lo afectaron (Cof cof "solo es un amigo" Cof cof) por lo que siente que si tiene algo que le recuerde a su amada o tiene algún apego hacia ello, él nunca podrá avanzar y se quedará estancado sufriendo mucho. (Quiero decir, tiene que verla todo el dia en clases y para más remate es su **_**amigo**_**.)**

**Marinette por otra parte luego de el episodio de la titiritera dos no tuvo esa intención, sin embargo pienso que es un poco tonto seguir insistiendo cuando directa o indirectamente te dijeron que no y seguir manteniendo las esperanzas sabiendo de que te ara daño. Por lo que perdonenme si esa parte fue un poco Oc pero sinceramente pienso que esa manera de pensar es un poco fuera de lugar.**

**Gracias por leer y si ves algún error en la escritura no se olvide de decírmelo que yo no me enojo :3**


	3. 3- No puedo hacerlo

~De causas y efectos~

Capítulo 3- No puedo hacerlo.

Era domingo. Marc se levantó sintiéndose renovado y más animado que sus días anteriores. Haciendo su rutina cotidiana, camino hacia el baño para asearse y dirigirse a ayudar a sus padres y al _equipo exterior_. El no sabia cuando habia comenzado, pero las personas que manejaban las máquinas se empezaron a llamar a sí mismos como 'el equipo interior' y a los que ayudaban a sus padres en la parte de la elaboracion y decoracion de pasteles los llamaron 'el equipo exterior', marcando puntos cada vez que Marc ayudaba a uno u otro equipo haciendo una extraña rivalidad y competencia. Más de una vez habían tratado de chantajearlo para que ayudara a uno de los dos, pero nunca funcionaba. Además, también existía el equipo libre, encargados de entregar los pedidos y ayudar en la contabilidad y el inventario, asegurándose de que casi nunca se quedarán sin ingredientes. y siendo el único equipo que no participaba en las competencias ellos se dedicaban a hacer apuestas de quién tenía más puntos al terminar la semana y ocasionalmente le ayudaban a Marc a hacer la tarea cuando veían al pobre chico casi arrancarse sus cabellos cuando no podía resolver un ejercicio.

Marc encontraba divertido tanto a los personajes conformadores de los equipos como todo el asunto en sí mismo. Chandler Le Blanc, el líder de el equipo interior, era un gran bebé cuando se trataba de competencias y siempre quería ganar. Por otro lado Dean Fleury, el líder de el equipo exterior, era un hombre calmado y burlón que disfrutaba hacer enojar a el líder de la fracción contraria, restregando en su cara el hecho de que el chico ayudaba más a su equipo y que se podía desempeñar mejor en no podía refutar nada, por lo que siempre armaba berrinches y se malhumoraba refunfuñando para sí mismo.Y Fleur Fave, la líder del equipo libre era una universitaria que tenía una pasantía con ellos siendo bastante hermosa pero muy temperamental. Aunque era muy amable y sincera, tenía una mecha corta en lo que respecta a la irritación y tanto Dean como Chandler terminaban pagando su mal humor cuando ambos discutían como niños delante de ella. Sin importarle que ambos fueran mayores que ella po años respectivamente.

Bajando las escaleras, encontró su desayuno ya servido en la mesa mientras que el sonido de la actividad diaria en la tienda rebota en las paredes del piso.

"¿Maman, necesitas ayuda?" Marc llamó desde la escalera, su mano apoyada de la barandilla mientras se enfocaba en su madre la cual llevaba una gran bandeja con croissants.

"No Marc querido , Xièxiè, pero creo que tu padre necesita más ayuda que yo." Madame Cheng le respondió con una sonrisa.

Asintiendo Marc se dirigió hacia su padre el cual tenía el rostro levemente manchado con harina mientras amasaba la masa para los eclairs.

"Pére, ¿te ayudo?" Marc pregunto.

"¡Oh! Merci, mon petit ours.*" Respondió monsieur Dupain sonriendo cuando la cara de su hijo se puso roja.

"¡No soy un osito!" Masculló sintiéndose ofendido, Tom le lanzó una mirada burlonamente incrédula.

Iba a levantar una mano para señalar su punto y el porqué de este, ya que Marc si quererlo era un gran osito de peluche para quien lo conociera o se molestara en hablar con él, sin embargo el chico le fulmino con la mirada y decidió sabiamente desistir.

"¡Marc, buenos días!" Dean lo saludo cuando el adolescente se ubicó a un lado de él, mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y se ponía un delantal para no manchar su ropa de harina.

"Hola Dean." El muchacho respondió con una sonrisa un poco apagada. El cabello rubio del hombre le traía sentimientos amargos que intentó sofocar para que no se preocupara.

"¿Fuiste con los chicos del equipo interior ayer cierto? ¿Como estaba el perdedor de Chandler?" Con voz burlona Dean preguntó, sin embargo su mirada se había oscurecido levemente al ver el cambio en el tono del chico.

"No le digas perdedor, solo se queda atras por 4 puntos" Murmuró ligeramente divertido el muchacho antes de ponerse a trabajar.

"Je, 4 puntos es mucho más de lo que crees niño" Dijo en hombre volviendo a trabajar.

"Lo que digas."

* * *

El día pasó lentamente y en relativa tranquilidad. Excepto por la repentina visita de Javiera que había quedado embrujada con los éclairs de la panadería después de haberlos probado el dia anterior. Hablando con Marc cuando al chico le dieron un pequeño tiempo de descanso, la muchacha le terminó de contar las tradiciones provenientes de la mitad de su genética y lanzar un que otro comentario sobre la música latinoamericana y sobre lo escandalosamente morbosas que eran algunas de sus canciones prestandole su celular al chico con una de esas canciones y la traducción en la pantalla después de buscarla por un momento.

Conclusión. Termino con un Marc fuertemente sonrojado y tartamudeando cuando soltó el celular bruscamente y se quitó los audífonos que le habían pasado, sacandoselos como si estos hubieran intentado arrancarle el alma.

Se ha de mencionar que Javiera se rió de todo el dramatismo del muchacho mayoritariamente puro. Ladeando la cabeza meditó por unos segundos antes de dejar escapar una sonrisa tortuosa ante la idea que cruzó por su mente. Sinceramente el chico era demasiado puro para su propio bien, ella apostaría que era hasta ingenuo a alturas alarmantes y eso no era para nada sano de acuerdo al funcionamiento del mundo y la sociedad actual, en el cual la mayoría se usaba los unos con otros la mayoría del tiempo. Incluso las amistades tanto de la infancia como las nuevas contaban con este método de hacer uso de la otra persona, conciente o inconcientemente. Gente como Marc era realmente rara de encontrar, verdaderamente desinteresada y dispuestos a ayudar a un extraño o conocido sin recibir nada a cambio.

Pero lastimosamente, era demasiado fácil aprovecharse de esa amabilidad y buena voluntad al punto de explotarla para la propia conveniencia. Javiera no quería que eso le ocurriera a Marc. Por ello, ella pensó que no sería malo corromper su pureza un poco, lo suficiente como para que el supiera cuando alguien lo quería utilizar para sus propios fines y que no sea tan ingenuo (Lo que ella creía que era) para aceptar completamente las palabras de la gente. Oh~ y ella realmente disfrutaría el proceso de corromperlo. Principalmente por las razones dichas pero Javiera lo que esperaba es que además de mostrarle las duras verdades de la realidad, tambien podria mostrarle a aprovechar la cara bonita que tenía, después de todo, el chico aunque lo negara era demasiado guapo para su propio bien, escondiendo su encanto bajo grandes cantidades de nervios y inseguridades

En este punto de sus pensamientos ella ya se encontraba deseandolo. Dejo una risita malvada manteniendo la boca en una media luna maliciosa mientras miraba al chico de pelo negro.

Marc por otro lado se encontraba mirándola aun mortificado por su experiencia anterior con un poco de temor cuando esta lo miro con una extraña luz en sus ojos mientras se reía malvadamente. Empezaba a cuestionar su repentino impulso que le hizo hablarle y el hecho de volverse su amigo.

* * *

Ya era tarde cuando Javiera se fue. El chico le había dado una mirada no impresionada cuando esta se llevó varios eclairs y croissants mantecosos recién hechos con una mirada encantada y casi babeando, y la molesto un poco con que no se los comiera en el camino a lo que la chica le disparó una mirada molesta.

Subiendo las escaleras se despidió de los trabajadores que se empezaban a arreglar para cerrar la tienda e ir a casa, a lo que estos le devolvieron el saludo entusiasmadamente, sacándole una sonrisa en el proceso.

Cerró la trampilla que le daba paso hacia su habitación. Tikki salió de su escondite en la almohada de Marc saludando al mencionado con una sonrisa el cual él le devolvió una propia.

Sacando su pijama para ir a dormir el se empezo a quitar su ropa para cambiarse, paso su mirada aburrida por su cuarto celeste y cayendo sobre su escritorio se fijó en lo que estaba encima de su mesa, en un principio no le dio importancia al objeto que estaba viendo, ya que era solo su nuevo horario a medio terminar extendido sobre el mueble, pero el pensamiento repentino de algo lo hizo congelarse en la posición que estaba, a medio sacarse la camisa.

Volvió la mirada hacia su Kwami la cual lo miraba extrañada, conectado su mirada con el chico al que los ojos le brillaban alarmados, lo que le hizo levantar la guardia antes de preguntarle si estaba bien.

Los ojos del chico repentinamente se volvieron levemente vidriosos y el se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras empezaba a entrar en pánico.

"¿¡Marc, que pasa?!" Tikki pregunto, preocupada por su portador.

"...E...ma…di…im..." Marc empezó a murmurar palabras ilegibles, pero la pequeña mariquita estaba segura de que escucho la palabra 'mañana', y mientras miraba al chico ligeramente histérico que comenzó a repetir las palabras 'es mañana' como un mantra todo cuadro.

"Es por mañana ¿Cierto?, tienes clases y...tendrás que ver a Adrianne…" Empezó Tikki, para luego ir bajando más la voz cuando la histeria del chico se acrecentó y las lágrimas empezaran a derramarse de sus ojos.

"Mierda...yo...yo..." Marc jadeo por la sensación de mareo que lo invadió, se sentía enfermo producto de su histeria y respiración errática.

"Sshh Marc tranquilo, respira." Tikki intento de que su portador se relajara, Marc obedeciendo, empezó a respirar más despacio intentando por no molestarse por el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta.

"Tikki….yo...yo no puedo….hacerlo" Dijo Marc temblorosamente, con la voz levemente cortada.

Tikki entendió lo que el adolescente quería decirle. Marc no podía, o más bien, no _quería_ presentarse mañana si eso quería decir que tenía que ver a Adrianne Agreste, la chica que lo rechazó y fingir que todo estaba bien, no, él no estaba listo para eso, el corte todavía estaba demasiado crudo y doloroso como para que Marc pudiera soportar el que le metieran el dedo en la llaga y no ponerse en peligro de akumatizarse. Pero no tenian otra opcion, habían faltado y saltado muchas clases como para que lo hicieran otra vez.

Soltando un suspiro resignado, Tikki lanzó una barrera y se dedicó a consolar al pobre chico, lamentando y maldiciendo su pequeño tamaño el cual le hacía el trabajo más difícil.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Marc se levantó sintiéndose miserable, se había dormido bien entrada la madrugada por lo que solo consiguió descansar un par de horas. Sus ojos estaban rojos y había bolsas oscuras bajo ellos, su boca se sentía fangosa y tenía la garganta seca y dolorosa.

Haciendo una mueca se dirigió al baño seguido de cerca por Tikki. Se lavó la cara y se cepillo los dientes con desánimo, no queriendo ver su cara demacrada, sin embargo, por mucho que él quisiera no presentase en clase tenía que hacerlo y con un humor hundido, se cambió de ropa y se acercó a su escritorio, sacando un pequeño estuche de maquillaje.

Era relativamente normal el que los hombres no se maquillaran. Ya que si lo hacían, las palabras hirientes como 'marica' les caerían de forma dura. Pero Marc era diferente y lo hacía por razones diferentes. Empezó a maquillarse solamente para poder ocultar las bolsas negras bajo sus ojos cuando se quedaba despierto tarde en la noche diseñando, pero luego de que tomó el manto de héroe tuvo ocuparlo mas seguido como una forma de esconder los cortes y moretones resultantes de sus batallas diarias. Si bien estaba orgulloso de sus habilidades, no estaba orgulloso del porqué de su mejora con las mismas.

Ya satisfecho con su trabajo hecho cuando sus bolsas oscuras ya no se podían divisar, Marc miró su reloj, la hora marcada como una sentencia de muerte cuando repaso mentalmente que le quedaban 5 minutos. Pero el chico estaba tan desanimado que ni se molestó en apresurarse.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, su bolsa blanca con un pequeño patrón de flores negras y azules en su esquina descansando en su cadera, balanceándose levemente por el movimiento.

Salió de casa después de saludar con 'Buenos días' apagado a sus padres y a la poca gente que se encontraba ya presente, que lo miraban con tristeza y preocupación cuando paso por la puerta con una cara desanimada y amarga. Madame Cheng conectó su mirada con su esposo y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en la misma página, por lo que siguió a Marc para decirle que podía quedarse en casa hoy, más sin embargo su hijo había desaparecido entre el gentío de la mañana.

Marc escucho el timbre sonando ruidosamente cuando puso su pie en la entrada de la escuela , pero le resto importancia manteniendo su ritmo lento de caminata, con la mirada firmemente plantada en el suelo y hombros hundidos.

Los estudiantes que pasaban rápidamente por su lado apresurados por llegar a sus clases le lanzaban miradas de confusión al ver la metafórica pesada nube de angustia que le seguía. Algunos le reconocieron y la confusión creció aún más en ellos al ver su cambio de una persona clasificada como la personificación de la felicidad a una a la que parecía que el mundo se le había caído encima.

Llegando a la puerta de su clase, se preparó mentalmente y respirando hondo abrió la puerta del salón siendo recibido por las miradas de sus compañeros que se encontraban charlando agrupados en distintas zonas de la gran habitación. La maestra aún no había llegado, y Alan le había comentado su buena suerte con una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando se fijó en el ánimo oscuro del adolescente que intentaba ocultarlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Marc? ¿Qué pasa hermano?" Mencionó con preocupación el chico moreno, no tragándose la forzada sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"No es nada, no te preocupes" Dijo, intentando no dirigir su mirada hacia la rubia en la primera fila que parecía terriblemente culpable.

Un par de ojos maliciosos miraba la escena de los dos amigos y captó la apariencia de la rubia. Sonrió inconscientemente cuando pensó en el pequeño acto digno de una obra dramática que había visto furtivamente hace unos 3 días atrás y se empezó a carcajear interiormente cuando miro la mirada atormentada en los ojos del Franco-Chino.

_Te lo mereces, hijo de puta._

Queriendo humillar más a su enemigo, colocó una máscara de falsa preocupación bien practicada y su voz anteriormente lleno de felicidad se redujo a una suave nota de pena. Los chicos que le rodeaban, alimentándose de sus palabras llenas de mentiras, notaron su cambio y sus voces empezaron a desaparecer. Los otros grupos un poco más alejados que oían desde la distancia también callaron sus voces para poder escuchar el porqué de su cambio de tono. La sala quedó en silencio. Marc solamente lo miro oscuramente mientras Alan parecía repentinamente interesado en la conversación del pequeño grupo.

"Pobre Marc" Dijo Lian mansamente, mirando al nombrado con sus mirada llena de sentimientos de simpatía falsos. El adolescente mitad chino simplemente rodó los ojos al notar el borde falso en su voz, pero levantó la guardia al ver que se trataba de él y su cuerpo se tensó.

"¿Eh? ¿Porque?" Dijo Kim, igual de confundida con el comentario lanzado que los demás

Si, ¿Porque?, se preguntó Marc interiormente, repasando mentalmente el si había dejado material para que el otro lo utilizara para sus mentiras y artimañas, más sin embargo no encontraba nada que explicara el comportamiento del chico.

"¿Oh, no lo sabías?" Dijo Lian, volteando a mirarlo, sin notar la alarma que empezó a brillar en la cara del pelinegro cuando pudo ver la sonrisa maliciosa en comisura de la boca del italiano, ¿No estará hablando de eso verdad? ¿¡Verdad!?.

Pero lamentablemente los temores del chico habían dado en el blanco.

"A Marc lo rechazaron" Término el castaño, disfrutando con placer morboso cuando el pánico se apoderó de la cara de el chico.

Gritos incrédulos inundaron el aula y luego todos se giraron a mirar a Marc el cual tenía la cara desprovista de color, pareciendo un fantasma. Adrianne miro el proceso con una pesada culpa, pero dirigió una mirada la cual era todo menos encantada al italiano que sin quererlo estaba sonriendo. Pero al notar que la chica lo miraba la hizo desaparecer rápidamente y puso una cara alarmada y empezó a decir palabras de disculpa.

"¡Oh mierda, Marc! ¡Lo siento! ¡No pensé que no sabían el hecho de que Adrianne te rechazó!" Dijo apresuradamente tratando de _'corregir' _su error, más sin embargo hizo que todos miraran a la rubia que fulmino con la mirada al chico castaño, completamente irritada además de culpable. El chico claramente lo dijo a aproposito.

* * *

_Que cruel._

No solo dijo que lo habían rechazado, también expuso el nombre de la otra parte haciéndolo pasar como un accidente. Claude Bourgeois había visto muchas personas en su joven vida, ya que el ya estaba muy metido en el mundo político, pero esta era la primera vez que veía a alguien tan vicioso como Lian Rossi, también era la primera vez de que sentía verdadera pena por el chico Dupain-Cheng. Claro lo odiaba y todo, pero nunca podría hacer lo que hizo el chico italiano con el pelinegro. Antes tal vez, pero después del favor que le hizo el chico y después de conocer a Pollen, el adolescente rubio empezó lentamente a cambiar para bien.

Claude siempre supo que Lian mentía, estar inmerso en la política hacia que se desarrollara un sexto sentido para detectar mentiras y el castaño estaba llenas de ellas. Más sin embargo le dejó seguir su jueguito ya que nadie le creería a un matón como él, ni valía el esfuerzo. Si no se daban cuenta de las obvias mentiras por su cuenta, era por que era más idiotas de lo que él pensaba, pero que se podía esperar de los plebeyos.

Mirando a la chica rubia, Claude soltó un suspiro, extrañamente pensaba que la chica había cometido un error al rechazar al otro chico, no lo admitirá nunca pero siempre creyó que si con alguien iba a perder en conseguir el corazón de la chica Agreste, sería con el chico franco-chino. Sentía que además de el mismo, Marc podría ser el único chico que haría feliz a Adrianne poniendo sus deseos sobre los de él mismo.

Dándole una mirada irritada al castaño italiano, Claude se movió de su posición acercándose lentamente hacia la puerta seguido de cerca por una muy confundida Sabrina.

Por otra parte, Marc sintiéndose como un ciervo en los faros empezó a alcanzar su punto culminante de histeria cuando susurros y miradas de lástima lo inundaron, algunos de ellos teniendo el descaro de decir que 'aunque sientan lástima por él, era obvio de que a Adrianne no le interesaba' como si el adolescente no los escuchara.

Alan iba a poner su mano sobre en su hombro en señal de apoyo, más sin embargo Mac retrocedió como si estuviera asustado, su vidriosa mirada vagando frenéticamente por la habitación hasta que se fijó en Adrianne.

Marc se rompió.

Salió corriendo rápidamente de la habitación, lágrimas vagando libremente por su rostro, el cual había sido visto fugazmente por sus compañeros los cuales se sintieron culpables. Adrianne se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para correr y seguirlo, pero una mano la detuvo bruscamente en su lugar, se giró molesta para gritarle groseramente a quien la detuvo por el gesto brusco, más se quedó callada al ver a su amigo de la infancia mirándola con advertencia.

"Quedate, yo voy" Dijo Claude con voz dominante, para luego buscar con la mirada a el italiano y darle una hermosa mirada fulminante cargada de ira. "De ti me encargare después" Comentó, ganándose una cara inocente de parte del italiano. Luego, para darle más efecto a sus palabras amenazantes, agregó:

" Bastardo hijo de puta."

y salió corriendo detrás de él otro chico, ignorando olímpicamente los jadeos sacados por su uso de lenguaje burdo.

Claude paro en una esquina del pasillo, bastante cansado por la maratón realizada, sintiéndose bastante molesto al no hallar rastro de su compañero de ascendencia asiática.

_¿Que rayos? ¿donde diablos se metio ese panadero?_

Comenzó a maldecir en voz baja, un lenguaje bastante colorido que aprendió por las malas escuchando las acaloradas discusiones y chismes políticos acompañando a su padre en su trabajo.

Detuvo su perorata descontrolada de maldiciones cuando acercándose a los baños escucho un sonido lastimero y vio un bicho negro volando hacia la puerta abierta del baño de los hombres.

"¡Oh no, no lo harás bicho de mierda!" Gritó precipitándose al baño.

Lo primero que vio fue cuando entró fue a Marc hecho bolita en una esquina mirándolo con alarma sin darse cuenta de la mariposa corrompida dirigiéndose hacia él.

"¿Qué.." Dijo Marc, pero fue cortado por un enfurecido Claude que se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

"¡Lárgate, bicho bastardo!" Gritó el rubio, dándole un fuerte manotazo al akuma haciéndolo volar contra la pared.

"¡Un akuma!" Grito Marc cuando lo vio, maldiciendose interiormente por no notarlo antes.

"Si, Panadero, es un akuma ¿no me digas que nunca has visto uno?" Dijo sarcásticamente Claude viendo como la mariposa se iba volando lejos de ellos.

"¡Yo si he visto uno Claude!" Contrataco Marc, sintiéndose ofendido por el comentario del rubio, pero se sintió confundido cuando lo vio sonreír.

"Jee, así que no estas tan mal como pensaba, al menos no tendré que rebajarme a animarte" Dijo sintiéndose secretamente contento de que el pelinegro no estuviera tan mal como para que el quitara su fachada de bastardo.

"¿Animarme?" Dijo el chico confundido, tanto por el comentario como por el significado del mismo.

"Si, idiota, animarte, por que no puedo permitir que en mi guardia haya un akuma. Lordbug tendría mi hermosa cabeza si lo supiera, además, soy King Bee después de todo, con o sin el maldito disfraz" Dijo el rubio claramente orgulloso de él mismo, aunque su voz tuviera un borde amargo cuando pronuncio la parte de 'sin'.

"...Oh" Marc solo soltó esa palabra, sonando bastante estúpido. Pero se encontraba bastante rayado por el comportamiento anti-natural del rubio.

"Con esto pagó parte de mi deuda contigo, estúpido panadero." Decidió agregar tardíamente el rubio, sonrojándose.

Marc se quedó congelado mientras veía incredulamente como Claude salió corriendo después de terminar su frase, en busca del akuma que había expulsado para verificar de que no causara problemas.

Tikki salió del bolso de Marc en el cual estaba escondida durante todo el intercambio, también un poco confundida por el comportamiento del matón bourgeois.

"¿Marc?" Pregunto la pequeña mariquita a su portador aun congelado, haciéndolo reaccionar, sus piernas cedieron y su trasero se encontró teniendo un encuentro emotivo con el suelo.

"...¿Qu...Que acaba de pasar?" Eso fue todo lo que salió de la boca del chico.

* * *

**Hooooolaaa Hikari aquí! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿a que no se esperaron lo de Claude? jajaja yo se que no :3**

**Tarde un poco en terminar este capítulo ya que no me convencía lo suficiente, en un principio tenía pensado en poner solo un poco de Marc y centrarme en los problemas de Adrianne con respecto a sus sentimientos, más sin embargo no me gusto como quedo despues de escribirlo, por lo que lo borre.**

**Ahora vamos con las notas y curiosidades**

**1- Xie Xie es gracias en chino**

**2- Mon petit ours es mi pequeño osito en francés **

**3- Cómo se dieron cuenta Lian vio todo el rechazo de Marc**

**4- Las palabras ilegibles que Marc dijo son "Es mañana, dios, es imposible" **

**y**

**5- Claude será amigo de Marc, porque me gusta chloe :v**

**Y eso fue todo por este capítulo, tardare en subir otro capitulo ya que tengo pruebas (¡Puta semana de pruebas!)**

**Sientanse libres de criticarme si algo no les parece, no me ofendere ni enojare.**

**Con todo esto dicho, no vemos :3**

**Hikari fuera~**


End file.
